In conventional aircraft installations, each radio requires a separate antenna. Thus, when two or more radios are installed in an aircraft, two or more separate antennas for the radios are needed. In some aircraft such as helicopters, merely locating an additional antenna is a challenge.
Each aircraft installation seeks to minimize the number of radio antennas for many reasons, including cost, weight, drag, holes in fuselage, or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a way to utilize a single antenna in aircraft.